Pieces of Memories
by MagentaFeathery
Summary: Garfield met a mysterious girl during a mission. After several times of seeing her, he could tell that he DEFINTLY knows her, but there are no memories about her. Who's she? What happened in the past? "You know me, but you don't know me." Has he been brainwashed? For what? bbxrae as always. Hope you guys enjoy this!


Ha Ha! Guys, I'm started to write this spy/agent fic base on some interesting prompts I saw on Tumblr(PS: you can send your ideas to me), it really gave me a lot of inspiration:-)

I'm writing in BB's view(or should we say Changeling) to discover what happened between him and Raven aka Rachel Roth.

Oh,it's the reverse Titan version.

I hope Dark Azarathian will like it!

 **Pieces of memories**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans╭(╯^╰)╮**

* * *

Chapter 1: First impression

* * *

He had always remembered the first time they've met. Normally people would start a relationship at school, at work, at a cafe, even at the supermarket. However, she & he, are certainly not labeled as "Normal people".

He, Beast Boy aka Garfield Mark Logan, now goes by Changeling, had lost both of his parents when he was 5. Luckily, he was found and raised up The Doom Patrol and they sent him to a special school which trains the most outstanding agents. In the age of 21, he's one of the Titan Agency's members, along with Robin, Starfire, Cyborg & his current girlfriend Terra. Their team is worldwide famous and one of the best in the USA. However, there is always somebody who doesn't agree with the term of "BEST", such as Hive 5 Agency. So turns out, two teams always coincidentally do the same mission and Hive 5 mess their business up a lot.

One day, Titans were on a mission to steal an important file in Wilson Company, which contains plenty of evidence about Slade, the CEO, trading munitions and drugs secretly. It's located in the remote countryside. Everything went so well until The Hive 5 appeared and stirred up the plan. Although Titan has luck on their side mostly, this time, the odds were not in their favor. After triggered the alarm and causing a huge chaos that they had to take down guards and people who saw them, Robin finally got mad and made the "I DON'T CARE THE FUCK, JUST BEAT THEM UP" decision. As the result, the building turned sort of a war zone, the fire burnt up the furniture, bullets flashed right by ears. Garfield sighed, they were going to pay a lot of money for Robin's reckless action. And their boss Batman is not going to be happy about that.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted their intense fight."Come on, guys. Do we really need weapons? Can we all just be civil?" Then he saw her, standing in the middle of their war zone.

He didn't believe the saying of love at first site, but she is another issue. She was dressed in a black, leather jacket with a white, tight, long-sleeve blouse. Black long hair flows in the wind along with her dark blue skirt which was just below her knees. Her smirk shows her confidence and cleverness. He had never seen a girl like this before and he thought she's not his type. I mean, Terra is the exact opposite of her. Terra is quiet and thoughtful, her love of classical novels and poems attracts him. Well, this girl, looks like a social butterfly and the party type, always attract boys' attention and girls' envy.

"Who are you? Why the hell did you appear here?" Gizmo, the tech teen of the Hive 5,accused. "Well, well. How unmannered children!" She shook her head and mocked in the British accent,"I shall teach you a lesson for not respecting a lady." Then she held out a file named "Top Secret" on the covered. "I see you all want this file, would it be a shame if..." While she was casually talking, she wandered to the French windows that were shattered in pieces."I simply just throw out of here." the file was thrown out as she finished. "Nooooooooo, Hive 5! Get the file!" Jinx screamed and the team shoot the grabber to the another building and dashed out of the window.

Surely, the Titan also wanted to get the file, but the mysterious girl stopped them."Well, the lesson ain't for you since you guys didn't interrupt me and did what I told." "But THE FILE!" Robin spoke in the heavy and urgent tone." Calm down! I didn't say it was the real file, did I?" She leaned on the window frame, looking like she was just hanging out in a bar."What the FU**!It's all blank white papers!" "Yeah!" she shouted back and stress a button in her hand that triggered a big explosion."Happy April Fool's Day! Haha!" she laughed so hard that tears burst out of her eyes. "Uhm, it's actually May now," Garfield said. She sighed as she turned to look at him. Her gleaming black eyes could suck people into them. He can't help but wondered what stories are behind her."Oh, you're no fun." Then she turned toward the team and said,"Name's Raven. It's a pleasure to meet the famous 'Titan'."

"Forgive me to interrupt, where is the file?" Starfire question. "Oh, almost forget that."She smirked again,"it's not in that safe. It's in that desk table drawer in front of the safety room." Paused," And I'm sure you guys won't mind me taking a few of them." She waved a bunch of paper full of black letters and jumped off the edge. They rushed to the window and found a helicopter flew up to the sky and Raven was on the latter. "Au revoir, mesdames et Messieurs." She flew a kiss to them as she was carried away.

"Well, at least, she did keep some papers in the file," Cyborg said. "Head back to the headquarter, team." Starfire commended." We clearly need a lot of information about this Raven."

 _Yeah, we sure do._

* * *

Thank you for reading!Plz, give me some replies (●´З｀●)

PS:Oh, my school hold a 7-day trip for us and we can't bring any tech stuffs, sorry that I can't write this week. _(:з」∠)_Also I need to apologize for delaying the Opposite of what you think!_(:з」∠)_Cause I suddenly run out of ideas. But I'll try to finish it as soon as I can.(since I know the feeling of waiting)


End file.
